Riven/Strategy
Skill usage * Autoattacking in between each will allow the most amount of sustained damage as you consume stacks to deal extra damage. ** Since the skill produces three charges, which is exactly her maximum, you may wish to complete it to initiate a fight with her knockback, following up with auto-attacks and her other skills. * lasts for 15 seconds so use it at the start of the fight instead of the end of the fight. * Using in conjunction with will give you small boosts of mobility as they move you forwards a bit. This is a very efficient way to move around the map, as your moves cost nothing. , however, allows you to click on the mini-map and use it to continue moving, while will cancel your move actions. ** Beware using skills right before a skirmish, as your abilities will be on cooldown and thus be unavailable for the fight. * can also allow you to chase an enemy and with the knockback may also allow you to get close enough to land your . * Remember that and give you some mobility boosts for fleeing, but they can't pass map terrain. You can, however, dash through terrain generated by abilities like , , or . * Be aware that has a cast time and a travel time as well, so you shouldn't waste it on enemies who are just about to leave its range. Try using smart cast to save precious seconds in aiming the ability. * deals maximum damage to multiple opponents at or below 25% maximum health, therefore use to finish off enemies who are fleeing or deciding to stay despite low health. * is an all-around strong champion in top solo lane due to her ability to avoid ganks with her mobility, her no-mana costs, and her instant cast shield. Play aggressively and use to shield your way through harass. Build usage * entire kit benefits from bonus attack damage. Building heavy attack damage items will help maximize her damage. ** As such, you will probably at least want to get . * benefits heavily from cooldown reduction which will allow her to use all her moves more frequently. However, at later levels, is likely to have at least one of her abilities available for use even without cooldown reduction due to prefering to take her time to autoattack between casts and the cooldown of starting even if you delay the later two casts of it, which make the stat less needed then. ** With this being said items such as and are good items for her. * Having a way to slow the enemy or speed yourself up is mandatory on Riven. ** However, is very good at dealing damage while chasing as moves Riven forward both doing damage and giving her an opportunity to get in basic attacks without losing too much distance. The dash distance is unaffected by Riven's movement speed, so building movement speed items are not as important on Riven as on most other melee champions. ** A is good for this, since you will be using auto attacks in between abilities to maximize your passive (none of your abilities will otherwise proc the slow). It also gives you health which is a must since Riven is squishy when stunned, sealed, blinded, or otherwise prevented from auto attacking or using her or to escape and/or shield. ** works very well on as while she may have four ways to dash, they are all short-ranged and loses damage if used fairly far-away from the enemy, and she is still a melee champion that can be damaged by ranged champions without reprisal until she gets close enough. can move close enough to a target to slow them with and then walk close enough to have casting move her into melee-range while damaging the target. * is an excellent one-stop defensive item, and its passive as well both armour and magic resistance can tide for a good while before she may require other defensive items. ** works well with , as the former provides a main source of durability and the latter gives a main source of damage. * is sensible for if she is fearing magic damage - the attack damage is obviously useful on her while the shield and passive works well with and the life steal from in helping you survive a bit longer in a close-fight. * does only physical damage, so a is a good item to counter the armor that should be built against you. * Riven is a fairly squishy champion. Grabbing , or / and a few into a match will help your survivability early on. Later these can be built into your boots of choice, or / . * Riven's damage output is severely hampered by crowd control since it will disrupt your flurry. Consider taking over and getting against crowd control heavy teams. * should be used after the 2nd hit of or during the last frame of animation of the 3rd strike to avoid losing precious seconds. * Stacking early game helps due to it's sustainability and AD. * Riven is great for Twisted Treeline. Her strong early game, and mobility with her abilities help her to dominate top lane, as well as give her great ganking ability. She also performs very well in the jungle. After netting a couple of kills early, you should be able to snowball pretty hard. Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR , x5 * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Note: Riven gains her level at Blue Golem while it grants her CD reduction on her abilities which are relatively long. Recommended builds Countering * has a strong early game. Be careful when laning against her. If necessary, call your jungler to gank. * Don't overextend when chasing . Her allows her to dash up to 3 times, and her allows her to dash and grants her a shield. This can create a very long gap between you and . * Building armor will mitigate most of damage since she deals only physical damage. * Save your high-damaging channeled spell (e.g. ). third and can stop channeled spells. * When you are low on health, do not face as her deals more damage the lower your health is. If you're still squishy and you know she has aqcuired her ultimate, do not linger around with below 25% health even to turret hug, as she can, and will, flank around to kill you with Wind Slash. * Wait for to use or until after has worn off before striking her. * relies on her abilities and quick combos more than her basic attacks. As such, anything that can disrupt her combo (such as a silence or stun) can drastically reduce her damage output. ** Champions with multiple interuptions, such as , can work well as effective counters for her in a 1v1 lane. * Do not underestimate defensive stats, even if she is building straight damage. scales off her bonus attack damage, and has a considerably low cooldown late game. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies